omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Sachiko Shinozaki
Character Synopsis Sachiko Shinozaki also known as Girl in Red Dress ("Girl in Red Clothes"),Is the main antagonist of the Corpse Party ''series. Sachiko is a girl of normal stature for a young child, with long black hair and bangs that cover her face, her spirit resembles a Japanese onryo spirit. She wears a tattered red dress. When she is appeased, her outfit changes. Her hair becomes shorter, so you can see more of her face, revealing her black eyes. She wears an off-white colored dress. While she was alive, Sachiko seemed to be rather shy and recluse. In Corpse-Party, it is stated that she did not have any friends and she didn't spend her time socializing too much. She loved her mother dearly and her death enraged Sachiko, because of which she became a vengeful spirit. As a spirit, she is sinister and murderous. Killing and torturing people, both physically and mentally, is a source of fun and joy for her. Sometimes she plays with her victims, pretending to help them or be their friend, just to kill them afterward. She is usually accompanied by Yoshikazu Yanagihori, who brings and traps the victims for her. She first started trapping children in the school to please her mother, but eventually, it became solely a source of amusement. Character Statistics 'Tiering:' At least '''9-C' | 2-C Verse: Corpse Party Name: Sachiko Shinozaki, The Girl in Red Dress, The Ghost Of Heavenly Host Gender: Female Age: 7 years old at the time of death Classification: Human (Formerly), Ghost, Undead Special Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and possibly 2), Flight, Healing, Stealth Mastery, Teleportation, Invisibility, Illusion Manipulation, Portal Creation, Possession (Can posses the bodies of her victims), Necromancy (Can control the ghosts of those she murdered), Empathic Manipulation (Via The Darkening, which can remove all hope from a victim, and causes them to act on emotion, sometimes violently or in suicidal acts) and Mind Manipulation through The Darkening (Victims will have no memory of what happened under the influence of The Darkening after its dispelled), Poison Manipulation (Can release a mist that can poison others through its foul odor only), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance her defense in the midset of the battle), Shapeshifting, Willpower Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Limited Sleep Manipulation (Can knock out an enemy unconscious), Creation (Created an alternative dimension of the real world which had Heavenly Host Elementary School), Empowerment (Can concentrate evil into physical attacks), Omnipresence in her own territory (The Minerva) Destructive Ability: At least Street Level (Can overpower grown up adults and disassemble her opponents with a pair of scissors) | Multi-Universe Level (Used her spiritual power to create The Minerva which is the True Form of Heaven, Host Elementary, and is a nexus point containing several dimensions and pocket realities within it. Sachiko's existence is tied to the that of The Minerva and should she die so does The Minerva and all that exists within it.) Speed: Subsonic (Can kill people in a less than a blink of an eye) | Omnipresent in The Minerva (Can control anything in the Heavenly Host Elementary School) Lifting Ability: Unknown, possibly Peak Human Striking Ability: At least Street Class | Multi-Universal (Rules over the entirety of The Minerva and is its creator which contains several dimensions and pocket realities within it) Durability: At least Peak Human, possibly Wall Level | Multi-Universe Level (Her existence is tied to the Minerva and it is said that you can't do damage to Sachiko without doing major damage to The Minerva itself which hosts several dimensions and pocket realities) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard Melee Range | Multi-Universal Intelligence: While being a child with no experience, Sachiko had showed the ability to be quite manipulative and even smart, having pretended to be a student to frame the son of the principle in order to make her plan to kidnap other people to her dimension. However, she is considered insane and prefers to kill people in cold blood. Also, at times, she can be a sadist to the core preferring to torture her victims before killing them. In addition, she is still a child with no combat experience. Weaknesses: As a Ghost and an undead, Sachiko will take extra damage from Holy Water, Holy Weapons and Holy Objects, Despite being Omnipresent and a Ghost, Sachiko can still be killed by natural means, Has absolutely no combat experience and still a child, If she uses all of her magic energy, she will die, The Ghosts of the people that she killed are far weaker than her, Appeasing the 3 children that she killed or killing said children will cause The Minerva to collapse since those 3 children are the ones who maintain the balance of The Minerva, If she is reminded of her or someone's mother, she will halt in the middle of the battle, leaving her in the open for any attack, Sachiko is a sadist to the core, and sometimes would prefer to play with her victims rather than killing them. Versions: Outside The Minerva | Within The Minerva Other Attributes List of Equipment: A pair of scissors | The Minerva Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Corpse Party Category:Games Category:Manga Category:Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Kids Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Tyrants Category:Sadists Category:Immortals Category:Psychics Category:Shapeshifters Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2